


All you need to do is ask

by villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: bokuto's scared of how much akaashi can eat, idk how to tag this man, implied mutual pining, kind of bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Bokuto, it seemed to him that no one in their right mind would steal food from Akaashi Keiji.</p>
<p>In his current predicament however, Bokuto decided that he’d rather tangle with death than have to deal with being hungry until he could go home for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> it took me so long to think of a title for this i gave up

 

 

Around the same time that Bokuto had first convinced Akaashi to stay and toss to him for some extra practice in the gym is when he had made it a point to go to his underclassmen's class, that was on an entirely different floor from Bokutos own, to ask the then first now second year to come up to the rooftop for lunch.

Soon this had become a daily routine where immediately after their morning classes were over, Bokuto would run down to round up Akaashi and they would go to the canteen together to see if there was anything they’d want to get. Of course once this happened, by the time they’d get there most of the good stuff was already bought and Bokuto would pout and whine about them having to get there faster tomorrow.

While Akaashi had insisted at one point for Bokuto to just go ahead to the canteen without him and then come meet him up on the roof the third year refused, insisting that he wanted to meet up with him so they could go together. Akaashi had to force himself to not have a visible reaction to Bokuto’s honesty.

While it did make the beginning of their lunch breaks have a very rushed start, the end result always ended up being nice. They’d end up trudging to the roof with whatever food they could manage to buy that day and settle into a comforting silence while they ate. Or at least until Bokuto got some of his energy back then he’d start talking Akaashi’s ear off about everything and nothing, only requiring him to occasionally nod or add in a small comment.

Funny thing however about the canteen was that even though he accompanied Bokuto there and even occasionally helping him grab what he wanted, Akaashi himself rarely ever bought anything there for himself. Everyday instead he had brought a lunch from home which in Bokuto’s opinion had way too many onigiri for one person to possibly eat alone- which was incorrect after being proven so when Bokuto had voiced this and out of spite Akaashi soon after practically devoured all five of the onigiri he had packed before even touching the rest of his lunch to Bokuto’s astonished horror. This also led to Bokuto wondering later who would win in an eating contest, Akaashi or Yuuki?

After the onigiri incident, Bokuto’s newfound minor fear of Akaashi’s eating habits made him never want to see what should happen if someone were to steal food from his vice captain. Eventually though after no one had even tried yet, it also made Bokuto extremely curious as well. Would he be furious? Would Akaashi get revenge for it? Or even worse, would he never forgive him and even go as far as stopping their daily rituals of having lunch together and staying back for extra practice?

The thought alone that Akaashi might hate him to that extent was enough to kill out Bokuto’s curiosity. But fate was cruel and one day when he had no pre-made lunch brought to school and he wasn’t satisfied with just the one sandwich alone he’d gotten at the canteen, Bokuto decided to take that exact risk. He’d have to be sneaky about it and he saw the perfect opportunity to make his move when Akaashi left momentarily to go to the bathroom. The still open bento with the remaining two uneaten onigiri was all too inviting to Bokuto’s still hungry stomach. All he would have to do is reach over and grab one, just one and the steady ache in his stomach would hopefully be sated. But all that kept coming to mind is what Akaashi’s reaction would be.

Out of everyone in the club he was always the closest to Akaashi, he was the one he went to when he was troubled, despite being a year older than him, he was the one who he spent the most time with outside of club activities and even outside of school sometimes too. At some point during his deliberation Bokuto’s outstretched hand retracted itself from the open bento and his brow furrowed over the dilemma.

In the moment when Akaashi returned Bokuto visibly jumped back a good distance from where he was previously sitting, immediately plastering on what he hoped was a convincing smile. Akaashi gave him an odd look before slowly taking his seat next to him again.

“Is everything ok, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi gave the third year a once over at his suspicious behavior.

Bokuto grinned broadly again, waving a hand dismissively at him.

“Ahaha, yeah! Why are you ok? How was your trip?”

Akaashi stared blankly at him and for an agonizing irrational moment Bokuto felt as if the setter had somehow read his thoughts and knew what it was he had almost done.

He thinks he’s done for when Akaashi opens his mouth to speak again but is saved when a soft vibrating pulls them out of what seems to Bokuto like an intense stare down. Akaashi turns away from Bokuto to check his phone and Bokuto thinks that he says that it’s Konoha but isn’t sure due to his heart practically hammering in his ears.

That’s not the only intruding noise to come from Bokuto however as he very nearly is able to conceal a low growl from his still hungry stomach. Akaashi, still distracted by his phone, doesn’t seem to notice and Bokuto despite all his previous arguments with himself, does something very stupid.

To Bokuto, it seemed to him that no one in their right mind would steal food from Akaashi Keiji.

In his current predicament however, Bokuto decided that he’d rather tangle with death than have to deal with being hungry until he could go home for dinner.

So while Akaashi’s back was turned to finish typing out a response to whatever text he had gotten, Bokuto cautiously leaned forward to grab one of the two onigiri still sitting in Akaashi’s bento.

What Bokuto didn’t notice while being careful to not alert the second year was how close his face would be to Akaashi’s should he turn around. Given his luck for the day of course that’s exactly what happened and he suddenly found himself less than a centimeter away from Akaashi who’s eyes suddenly blew wide at the sudden close proximity.

Neither of them moved for a moment, both unsure of what to do next.

If his heart had been hammering in his ears before it was absolutely deafening now as Bokuto could only stare frozen at Akaashi, sheer terror rushing through him at getting cause red handed. Though the longer that they ended up staying like that Bokuto suddenly saw a faint pink coloring dust the setters cheeks and it was slowly getting darker by the moment.

A little known fact about Akaashi is that when he blushes it is incredibly obvious. His cheeks turn dark red and if it gets bad enough soon his whole face will be that color. When he’d first seen it Bokuto seemed to have missed whatever it was that made him blush like that and instead had thought it was a fever so he place his hand on Akaashi’s forehead and started fussing over him worriedly.

Bokuto on the other hand mainly blushed on his neck and ears, the latter of which would be painfully visible to his underclassmen had they not been maintaining eye contact through the whole painful ordeal. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Akaashi spoke up.

“Um…Bokuto-san?”

He barely registered Akaashi’s words though, eyes now drifting lower to his mouth as he was speaking. Had it always sounded so nice when Akaashi called his name?

Suddenly realizing he was waiting for a response Bokuto snapped his eyes back to Akaashi’s and dully let out a small noise that sounded like it was between a ‘yeah’ and a 'huh’. This didn’t seem to bother Akaashi though who may have leaned in a little closer to Bokuto, or was that him leaning into Akaashi? He could hardly tell anymore.

Akaashi glanced down momentarily before looking back at him and Bokuto felt like he was about to combust right there from the tension.

“You know, Bokuto-san…”

“…yeah?”

The second year leaned back all too quickly and had re-affixed his usual poker face.

“If you wanted some of my lunch, all you needed to do was ask.”

Oh.

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked away, his ears and neck suddenly feeling on fire, no doubt twice as red as they’d been a moment earlier when he and Akaashi were…whatever they were doing.

“O-oh yeah! Heh…right the uh lunch. Well I wasn’t sure if you would be ok with it so…”

Akaashi tilted his head slightly in questioning.

Cute.

“No, why would I have a problem with that? It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Cause I’m pretty sure that I’ll be able to last for-”

Before Bokuto can ramble any more the top tier of Akaashi’s bento is shoved roughly in his hands and Akaashi’s already begun picking at the rest of the food in the bottom half, only stopping to meet Bokuto’s confused stare.

He nods encouraging him to start eating and Bokuto doesn’t need to be told twice before doing just that. The slight pain that’d been growing in his stomach was finally beginning to fully fade away as he wolfed down one onigiri before starting on the other.

Besides him Akaashi watches with a mostly neutral expression save for a barely there upturn at the corners of his lips that Bokuto’s learned means he’s amused by something. Bokuto tilts his head almost a full ninety degrees to the side.

“Wuhs ahp?”

There’s grains of rice stuck around his mouth and as he talks some start falling from it as well. Though he grimaces in disgust and scolds him lightly for talking with his mouth full, Bokuto cracks a tiny grin catching Akaashi’s small smile at his behavior.

“Slow down, you’re making a mess of yourself.”

Bokuto swallows quickly and stares at Akaashi blankly.

“Ehh? What do you mean?”

Akaashi sighs and points at his own mouth. It takes Bokuto a second to catch on but he nods and scrubs at the area around his mouth fervently with the back of his hand. Somehow though he still manages to miss some and it sticks to the side of his face on his cheek.

Blinking owlishly at him Akaashi goes back to eating watching the ace out of the corner of his eye. It doesn’t take long for Bokuto to go back to chattering away idly like he always does and it isn’t long before the bell rings signifying that the lunch break is over.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything as Bokuto continues walking with him past his classroom and to the top of the stairs before saying a loud and cheery goodbye with promises of lots of extra practice later. He’s about to make his decent to the second floor of the building when something occurs to him that has the second year quickly turning to Bokuto.

Before he can question him, Akaashi reaches over and gently cups Bokuto's face as he rubs something off of it with his thumb.

“Sorry. You had that there for a while, it was bothering me.”

With a nod and a wave of farewell Akaashi quickly made his way down to his class leaving behind a stunned Bokuto who could only stare after him, not even aware of the warning bell going off. Eventually when Bokuto finally is able to get himself back inside for his evening classes his mind is on anything but the lesson being taught.

The teacher calls on him to answer a question that he has no idea how to solve and earns a harsh glare from her and a chorus of snickers from his classmates. While Bokuto attempts to pay attention to what’s going on he finds it increasingly difficult as all of his thoughts are occupied by one thing, or really one person. Trying to understand the equation on the board really is useless when all Bokuto can think of is

Akaashi’s hands are really soft.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i should continue this or not even though i actually wrote this a while ago and its kindaaa tempting to since writing bokuaka stuff is always fun and the ending was pretty open :3 though if i do continue it i might have to change the summary/title
> 
> but tell me what you think, if i should continue it or not or just what you thought of it feel free to comment/kudos all that stuff and thanks for reading! :>


End file.
